minecraft_famous_youtubersfandomcom-20200214-history
ItsJerryandHarry
ItsJerryandHarry (in reality Jerry and Harry) is an Youtube channel which is operated by two persons. These two persons are Jerry and Harry (as the channel shows their names.) who are Machinima makers. At first, they uploaded Random Chase Scenes, ''but after their 15th video, they started to make ''fart jokes. Since then, farts are their signature for their channel. They organised army, Fat Army. There are also actors on their channels, who are also youtubers. They are: Saul1337Ftw, WhattheHai, PwnagePotato and MrDeathWilliam. They have almost 900,000 subscribers, making them the second most popular Minecraft youtubers after ExplodingTNT, who has over 1 milion subs! ItsJerryandHarry's photo on youtube ----> Videos *Minecraft - How to make an automated 360 TNT Cannon *Minecraft - Random Chase Scene *12 (fun) ways to kill someone in Minecraft *Minecraft - Random Halloween Chase scene *Behind The scenes - The Idea *Minecraft: Random Christmas Chase scene *10 (fun) ways to annoy your friends in Minecraft *1,000 Subs Timelapse *Life of a Pig *Minecraft - Super Fart *Minecraft - Detective *Minecraft - The End of the World *Notch's Dance Party *Mission Steve *9 (fun) ways to ruin Valentines day in Minecraft *Seizure Dancing *Minecraft - new World height? *5 ways to get your friends banned in Minecraft *Minecraft Trickshots *Minecraft Trolling: Texture Packs *Minecraft Trolling: Sound *Minecraft Trolling: Redstone/Traps *Chuck Norris plays Minecraft *Easter Eggs *Super Fart - The movie *Minecraft Trolling: Plugins *Minecraft Random (Pokemon) chase scene *5 (fun) ways to commit suicide in Minecraft *If video games were in Minecraft *If video games were in Minecraft 2 *Ender Chest Commercial *Minecraft Trolling: Fake Chunk Error *Notch Plays Minecraft *Mega Dance Party *Life of a Creeper *If video games were in Minecraft 3 *Minecraft trolling: The excuse *Family Guy theme in Minecraft *Minecraft Trolling: Redstone/Traps *The Mysterious Fan *Herobrine Plays Minecraft 1 *Public Server *If Video games were in Minecraft 4 *Life of a... *Girls Never fart *Why we don't do LPs 1: survival world *FPSRussia plays Minecraft *Minecraft Trolling: Building/Griefing *Minecraft Derp *Why we don't do LPs 2: Public server Tour *Life of an Ender Dragon *The flashback *"I Just found Diamonds" a Minecraft parody of The Lonely island's I Just had Sex *Potato 2.0 *Why we don't do LPs 3: Skyblock, SurvivalGames, Spleef *Finding Herobrine - AN INTERACTIVE ADVENTURE *Minecraft Trolling: 1.4 Update, Potions, Bats, CommandBlocks *Life of a fart *Bloopers: Life of a Fart *If Ghasts were happy *Bloopers: If Ghasts were Happy *What Happens when you log off *Bloopers: what happens when you log off *The Rise of the Testificates *Bloopers: The Rise of the Testificates *The Christmas Crime - Part 1 *The Christmas Crime - Part 2 *How the world is going to end *The Christmas Crime - Finale *Bloopers: The Christmas Crime *Where Endermen take their blocks *Minecraft: The Spleef tournament *If video games were in Minecraft 5 *Minecraft: Survival games! *Minecraft Trolling: 1.5 Update, Trapped Chests, TNT Minecarts and more *Minecraft: Building Competition *Q&A with It'sJerryandHarry *Minecraft Trolling: ExplodingTNT *Minecraft: Rainbow Rush *7 ways to hide a fart *Minecraft: Sumo! *If Mobs held a race *If Minecraft was in Prehistory *Minecraft: Harlem Shake v64 *Minecraft: Football/Soccer! *When Squids atack SkyDoesMinecraft *Pile of Bodies Survival *Herobrine plays Minecraft 2 *Minecraft: One in the chamber! *Life of a Parkour pro *Awesome sprint race! *Minecraft Trolling: Noobs *300,000 Giveaway! *If Notch plays Minecraft *The Dragon Egg *APRIL FOOLS!!! LOLOL *The Dropper *How to make a Craftedmovie video *Basketball *100th video! Q&A 2 *Mario plays Minecraft *The Creeper Mask *Chick Magnets *Death Swap *The Atomic Fart *Scrapped Suggestions *Potion of Double Jumping *The lost Hat *The Dropper 2 *If Farts didn't exist *Bloopers: If Farts didn't exist *Blind PVP *If Minecraft had Voice chat *500k subscribers! + Setup video *The Cops and The Robbers *If video games were in Minecraft 6 *Minecraft trolling: 1.6 *NEW Minigame: Build it! *How to tame a Horse *If Farts sounded like guns *The walls w/ CraftedMovie and Friends *Life of a Wither *Farting Squid *If Notch was a Sereotypical Girl *If Herobrine was a Villager *If Minecraft was Upside Down *If a Creeper held a Birthday Party *Minecraft: one in the chamber - Get Owned *If ItsJerryandHarry ran out of Ideas *Miley Cyrus Plays Minecraft *Sethbling's Cube *Masters of Disguise *Minecraft Trolling: Parkour *Traiter Club *If Video Games were in Minecraft 7 *Why Herobrine Hates Halloween *Fart Battle *How Potato Became Awkward *Minecraft: Happy Thanksgiving! w/ Kuledud3 & SexyHotTub *If Minecraft Was In The Middle Ages *If Mobs had Feelings *Why Endermen hate Water *5 ways to ruin New Year's Eve *If Herobrine made a Game *NEW Minigame: Herobrine's Chamber! *Minecraft: The Dropper (Diversity) *If video games were in Minecraft *If A Noob fought the Enderdragon *Minecraft: Light Cycles (Minigame) *Movies in Minecraft: Pirates of the Nether *If Creepers forgot how to Explode *Minecraft: Traitor Club 2 (Minigame) *Why Zombies Hate Villagers *Scary Easter Bunny *Herobrine's Mother's Day *If Video Games were in Minecraft 9 *If Minecraft Had Cops *Bunnyzilla *If Animals Played Minecraft Other Channels ItsJerryandHarry2 - another channel of ItsJerryandHarry which they used but they abandoned it. JerryVSHarry - another their channel which they recently made. Unlike on their original channels, where are machinimas, they're doing Minecraft MOD Showcases and Minigames. It has over 75.000 subs, in which they reached in just three months! Other photos ItsJerry's skin It'sHarry's skin ---> Trivia *Jerry and Harry are Dutch. *They're twin brothers (possibly). *Unlike ExplodingTNT, who makes only Minecraft Machinimas, ItsJerryandHarry made Machinimas, Random Chase Scenes, Behind the scenes, bloopers, minigames and a song I just had a diamond. *Some other famous youtubers were seen on their videos, like: ExplodingTNT, SkyDoesMinecraft, AntVenom, CaptainSparklez, GameplayerHD, ASFJerome, Bashur etc.